


【海赫】听那片月光的海 04

by MoKira_EverLasting



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, haeeun, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoKira_EverLasting/pseuds/MoKira_EverLasting





	【海赫】听那片月光的海 04

04

两人的吻仿佛几个世纪一般绵长。

不知道是谁先褪去了衣饰，李东海贴紧身下微微颤抖的人儿，用指腹与舌膜拜着他的身躯。他吻过李赫宰的每一处，教会他情欲的美妙，安抚下他面对快慰既享受又惊慌的纠结。

大海的柔波冲刷着白金色的长发，让它在水中散开荡漾。暗色的礁石更衬得李赫宰的皮肤白皙，此刻的他美得不像神反而像妖精，那双水汽氤氲的眼瞳迷蒙地看着自己，带着说不出的诱惑。

李东海深深地呼吸，做着最后的确认工作。

“海......”李赫宰曲起双腿缠上他的腰部，双手环住了他的脖颈。他怯怯地、又难耐地开口：

“请你..要我....”

当二人真正结合在一起的时候，李赫宰忽然无法抑制地流下了眼泪。他吻着李东海的脸颊，哭泣着、呻吟着、颤栗着，把自己所能做到最魅惑的姿态毫无保留地展现给他。

被抵在礁石上反复贯穿，让他体验到了从未有过的尖锐的快感。

被紧紧地拥在李东海的怀里，让他不仅填满了身体的空虚，还填满了那颗许久不曾加速跳动的心脏。

耳边是大海欢快的歌声，身前是恋人带给自己难以言喻的愉悦。李赫宰只觉得没有什么能比这一刻更为幸福。

二人十指相扣，李东海一遍又一遍地索取着李赫宰的身体，仿佛要把他揉进自己的骨血。他忘记了倦怠，眼中只有美丽的月神因为自己而沉沦在情欲的天堂中娇媚的模样，脑海中只有那一句李赫宰在自己耳边的低语：

“我爱你......”

在这之后的每个夜晚，月亮将它的光辉融进大海的碎光，与之融为一体，就像月神与海神那样。

*请回Lofter继续查看后文


End file.
